Официальные испытания Habitica
Официальные испытания Habitica – это испытания, созданные сотрудниками Habitica в категории «Официальные Habitica». В этих испытаниях часто побеждают несколько игроков. Некоторые из этих испытаний предлагают самоцветы в качестве награды для одного или нескольких игроков. Также некоторые испытания проводятся ежегодно. centre|thumb|400px|Вкладка "Найти испытания", отфильтрованная по категории "Официальные Habitica". Испытания «Take This» Серия испытаний Take This была создана организацией Take This и анонсирована 9 июня 2016 года. Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Эта серия содержит 10 испытаний, каждое из которых длится один месяц. Серия повторяется, когда десятое испытание заканчивается. Когда завершается каждое из испытаний серии Take This, участники получают один из предметов снаряжения Take This (кроме игроков, которые уже получили весь набор). Данное снаряжение является накапливаемой наградой - после выполнения первого испытания игрок получает щит и так далее. Игрок, занявший первое место, дополнительно получит 10 самоцветов, а игроки, которые разделят второе место, - по 2 самоцвета. Каждый месяц активным является только одно из испытаний серии Take This, но архивные копии всех испытаний можно найти в гильдии �� Library Tasks and Challenges. Игроки могут поучаствовать в этих архивных испытаниях, но не смогут выиграть в них. It's Dangerous to Go Alone! Первое испытание из этой серии, «It's Dangerous to Go Alone!», фокусируется на создании дружеских отношений в реальной жизни. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 9 по 30 июня 2016 г. **'1-ое место': janey_p **'2-ые места': Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, и Deiket * С 1 по 31 марта 2017 г. **'1-ое место': SuchARarity **'2-ые места': miketheguy101, TheRossGamer, B_Rud, Cj_Cesareo, и Jacob Da Jeweler *С 5 декабря 2017 г. по 2 января 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Acoustikarl **'2-ые места': Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, и Emily Torrey Check Your HP! Второе испытание из этой серии, «Check Your HP!», призывает участников вести записи о своем настроении и искать закономерности. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 по 31 июля 2016 г. **'1-ое место': bookguinea **'2-ые места': abbey, SeanXiaaa, pushkin89, fightorflight, и ProfDzul *С 1 по 30 апреля 2017 г. **'1-ое место': julkamo **'2-ые места': James Ruf, Thiago Escobar, Dotts, и Brad is addicted to coffee! * С 2 января по 1 февраля 2018 г. **'1-ое место': PoNyasha **'2-ые места': -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, и redfeather * Пользователь «Mocó, o Matusael» поделился таблицей, созданной Центром оценки и улучшения качества психического здоровья, которая полезна для этого испытания. Cast of Characters! Третье испытание из этой серии, «Cast of Characters!», просит участников нарисовать свои чувства в виде ролевых персонажей, чтобы помочь разобраться с своими чувствами. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 1 по 31 августа 2016 г. **'1-ое место': Dragonezss **'2-ые места': elizacorps, jwmeyer86, chady025, Max Yong и Nightstalker_oL *Со 2 по 31 мая 2017 г. **'1-ое место': ShoTaka **'2-ые места': Steve the Dragon Slayer, Christina Melfi Passavia, Kingphisher, Servalan и Júnior Rodrigues Knd * С 1 февраля по 1 марта 2018 г. **'1-ое место': lovinglyquietcat **'2-ые места': Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br и Tarashiko I Am The Night! Четвертое испытание из этой серии, «I Am The Night!», направлено на формирование привычек для лучшего сна. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 по 30 сентября 2016 г. **'1-ое место': ladyhalation **'2-ые места': Khaleesi, SalientAlien, Debeys, Andrew Parkinson и jenroseho *С 1 июня по 3 июля 2017 г. **'1-ое место': Chandramani Adil **'2-ые места': racherinh, auburntouch, lavraiedre, celedine и 长颈鹿的尾巴 *С 1 по 31 марта 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Jon Johnson **'2-ые места': valosin, ninaninet, awcward, Jackie Stack и SaphirSoleil Test Thy Courage! Пятое испытание из этой серии, «Test Thy Courage!», направлено на практику позитивных взаимоотношений, чтобы помочь участникам чувствовать себя более комфортно, взаимодействуя с другими людьми. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 по 30 октября 2016 г. **'1-ое место': taranion **'2-ые места': Lenny Pepperbottom, Captain Jolly, Red, vorpalblade и G! Plus *С 3 июля по 3 августа 2017 г. **'1-ое место': SciStar **'2-ые места': minaqo, dnux, Karzn, Odeloen и Benign_K *Со 2 по 30 апреля 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Nietos **'2-ые места': Teslectrik, Mflute, Kolthar, lilyandrosemary и thewandererrae Keep Calm and Carry On! Шестое испытание из этой серии, «Keep Calm and Carry On!», направлено на облегчение гнева и стресса. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 по 30 ноября 2016 г. **'1-ое место': Rone Filho **'2-ые места': smurffigueiredo12, spaceauddity, Анна Солопенко, YokiHan и 淳 *С 3 августа по 1 сентября 2017 г. **'1-ое место': wakupedia **'2-ые места': Sarah Blake, Drago Nar, secretlondon, Birgitte и LifeChanging *С 1 по 31 мая 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Betsy **'2-ые места': Caiwan (Sári Péter), tebrilas, Christopher, eeyoregirl и Serenity Hero's Triumph! Седьмое испытание из этой серии, «Hero's Triumph!», бросает вызов участникам, чтобы они помогали другим людям. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 по 31 декабря 2016 г. **'1-ое место': AngelaY **'2-ые места': KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva и Deomew *С 1 сентября по 5 октября 2017 г. **'1-ое место': David Rule **'2-ые места': José Barata Gonçalves, Ar_tem, Ziggy, schooler и Ayano *С 1 по 30 июня 2018 г. **'1-ое место': StormyMudd **'2-ые места': MrPandaChao, likesevenspoon, Maira Severo, Laylah и panzerkroete Multi-Player Co-op Exercise Восьмое испытание из этой серии, «Multi-Player Co-op Exercise», фокусируется на тренировках с другом. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 3 по 31 января 2017 г. **'1-ое место': IvokaOrange **'2-ые места': nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave и Arawasa the Unseen * С 5 октября по 2 ноября 2017 г. **'1-ое место': antfrommagicant **'2-ые места': Dalton Galke, FearMyPaintBrush, Silverilly, VulcanGopher1 и Salamander * Со 2 по 31 июля 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Lex Talion **'2-ые места': wcampospro, KorJik_3, FortemFiducia, DanDee и Xander Scott Notice Me, Senpai! Девятое испытание из этой серии, «Notice Me, Senpai!», фокусирует внимание на том, чтобы участники не боялись обращаться за помощью к другим людям, если это им необходимо. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 по 28 февраля 2017 г. **'1-ое место': Lucy Zhuang **'2-ые места': Emithyst, 5h4d0wd4nc3r, rjboo, Ellie Goldshire и Alex the Healer * С 3 ноября по 5 декабря 2017 г. **'1-ое место': M L **'2-ые места': Trompadour, Eule, mizuki_F, PhiaFox и Dragon * Со 2 по 31 августа 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Sebem.seme **'2-ые места': Jessie, MaxClayson, kayote, Madison Walrath и LaChistosa Gaining Inspiration Points! Десятое испытание из этой серии, «Gaining Inspiration Points!», посвящено поиску новых способов самовыражения, придумыванию идей на ходу и выделению времени на их разработку в течение недели. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 по 30 сентября 2018 г. **'1-ое место': Wehna **'2-ые места': Sikk Jones the Rogue, Archangel, Tally, Micha The Seer и Eeveelee +2 Intelligence Bonus! Одиннадцатое испытание из этой серии, «+2 Intelligence Bonus!», посвящено глубокому изучению интересующей темы. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 по 31 октября 2018 г. **'1-ое место': PrimordialDream **'2-ые места': Marieke Bresseleers, Supertest, Keri-Ann Moore, Jobber и Xaina the ??? This One Goes to 11! Двенадцатое испытание из этой серии, «This One Goes to 11!», призывает делать перерывы, когда необходимо успокоиться и сосредоточиться, несмотря на чувство подавленности. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 по 30 ноября 2018 г. **'1-ое место': digitalkitty isawesome **'2-ые места': jtm119, Jicaffo, Azburn, Snowdesert и Hicholyta. Don't Be a Completionist! Тринадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Don't Be a Completionist!», фокусируется на приоритетных задачах и целях. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 3 декабря 2018 г. по 2 января 2019 г. **'1-ое место': Hoofter **'2-ые места': mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda и fghberius Feed Me, Seymour! Четырнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Feed Me, Seymour!», предлагает нам изменить некоторые привычки питания, так как хорошее питание важно для общего благополучия!Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 января по 1 февраля 2019 г. **'1-ое место': _andrey **'2-ые места': Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje и NTScott Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care Пятнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care», фокусируется на привычке сохранять энергию, помогая другим людям. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 4 февраля по 1 марта 2019 г. **'1-ое место': orli **'2-ые места': Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest и selesnyancat Do One Thing Well Шестнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Do One Thing Well», помогает справиться с мультизадачностью и призывает выполнять только одну задачу за один раз. Даты проведения и победители: * С 1 марта по 1 апреля 2019 г. Harder, Faster, Stronger! Семнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Harder, Faster, Stronger!», фокусируется на увеличении физической активности. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 1 апреля по 1 мая 2019 г. ** 1-ое место: Evan Cowan ** 2-ые места: ResearcherLilly, corinnetags, Lucy, mrdarq и Snarky Organize Your Inventory! Восемнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «Organize Your Inventory!», направлено на изучение принципов организации пространства, чтобы уменьшить беспорядок и стресс. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 мая по 1 июня 2019 г. ** 1-ое место: t3h5rC ** 2-ые места: avogad-ro, DrearyDear, BlueSky, Riou и Keeva You've Got a Friend in Me Девятнадцатое испытание из этой серии, «You've Got a Friend in Me!», направлено на выражение признательности другим людям. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 3 июня по 1 июля 2019 г. Playing the Long Con! Испытание «Playing the Long Con!» началось 7 июля 2016 года. В отличие от испытаний на месяц, это испытание является постоянным и не имеет призов. Задания предназначены для того, чтобы помочь участникам оставаться здоровыми в течение необходимого времени. Игроки могут присоединиться и покинуть его, когда они этого захотят. Испытание можно найти здесь - Playing the Long Con! Официальные испытания гильдии New Year's Resolution Официальная гильдия New Year's Resolution каждый месяц запускает официальное испытание, которое призвано помочь участникам строить и поддерживать цели. Новогоднее испытание Sticking to Your Resolutions Испытание «Sticking to Your Resolutions» является сопутствующим испытанием к серии из четырех частей в официальном блоге Habitica. Оно направлено на изучение эффективного использования Habitica, чтобы придерживаться своих новогодних обещаний после того, как новогоднее волшебство улетучится. Испытание проводится каждый январь и дает участникам шанс выиграть 10 самоцветов. Даты проведения и победители: * С 20 января по 17 февраля 2016 г. **'Победители': Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation и djmjr * С 5 января по 31 января 2017 г. **'Победители': thesuperalice, booksandchips, Meriah, hazey_sunshine и Valendro * С 21 декабря 2017 г. по 1 февраля 2018 г. **'Победители': upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie и Stijn Verwijmeren Begin Your Quest Это испытание фокусируется на переосмыслении и сужении целей участников для того, чтобы обеспечить их достижимость. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 января по 1 февраля 2019 г. **'Победители': RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza и grimreader Hone Your Weapons Это испытание направлено на то, чтобы участники убедились, что их задачи на год являются конкретными и достижимыми. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 1 февраля по 1 марта 2018 г. **'Победители': angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino и Dani *С 4 февраля по 1 марта 2019 г. **'Победители': Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks и Jinmav Reach for Your First Achievement Это испытание направлено на то, чтобы отпраздновать прогресс участников и наметить следующие шаги. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 марта по 2 апреля 2018 г. **'Победители': LuxInWonderland, kheftel, Midnight Reverie, bookishninja и VeganValerie *С 1 марта по 1 апреля 2019 г. **'Победители': DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful и 7NationTpr Rally Your Allies Это испытание направлено на приобретение чувства ответственности путем общения с людьми, поддерживающими участника испытания. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 апреля по 1 мая 2018 г. **'Победители': V-Starr, Carlos Víquez, lilliburlero, NowyChris и PizzaMyHeart * Со 2 апреля по 2 мая 2019 г. **'Победители': punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy и Baileythebookworm Review Your Combat Tactics Это испытание направлено на совершенствование стратегий, чтобы помочь участникам оставаться мотивированными и продолжать двигаться вперед. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *C 1 мая по 1 июня 2018 г. ** Победители: RubberSoul, Carolee, MyNameIsNotRyn, Rapunculus IV и notunremarkable Mark Your Journey! Это испытание проводится в середине года и предназначено для того, чтобы помочь участникам получить мотивацию, размышляя о том, как далеко они продвинулись, и обо всех позитивных изменениях, которые с ними произошли. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 июня по 2 июля 2018 г. **'Победители': Pyrrh Pianissimo, Stephable, Lizzie, zoefcunningham и Tortoise *С 3 июня по 1 июля 2019 г. **'Победители': Convene Your Companions Это испытание направлено на развитие ответственности перед друзьями в Habitica. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *Со 2 июля по 1 августа 2018 г. **'Победители': Krilae, catliyon, cemelee, Rafael Moura и Eduardo The Invincible Count Your Treasure Это испытание помогает участникам оценить свои награды и внести исправления там, где это необходимо. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 1 августа по 4 сентября 2018 г. **'Победители': Enkia the Wicked, wondergrrl, renko, Mibbs и TereLiz *С 1 августа по 2 сентября 2019 г. **'Победители': rcgwriter, silverivy, dontanticipate, Namida2u и Frowldrees Celebrate Your Triumphs Это испытание позволяет участникам оценить свой прогресс за первые три четверти года, а также отметить положительные результаты, большие и маленькие. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: *С 4 сентября по 2 октября 2018 г. **'Победители': RubberSoul, KateMomster, 0xymore, Sindyr и IceBlueMelody Staying Strong Это испытание направлено на поддержание мотивации по мере приближения конца года.Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 октября по 2 ноября 2018 г. **'Победители': REN, drcaptainmaria, Helengoesrogue, Mistress Cerny- Cerny Pie и Taichi1 Here Be Dragons! Это испытание фокусируется на препятствиях, возникающих на пути участников по мере приближения конца года. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 ноября по 3 декабря 2018 г. **'Победители': misketti, CamelliaLynne, DrearyDear, Mikachu и Zsuzsa Journey's End and New Beginnings Это испытание направлено на анализ успехов прошедшего года и на планирование еще лучшего нового года! Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * С 3 декабря 2018 г. по 2 января 2019 г. **'Победители': Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie и DeLauraen Gather Your Party Это испытание направлено на поиск людей в онлайне и в реальной жизни для того, чтобы поддерживать и отчитываться друг перед другом, что приведет к повышению шансов на достижение целей. Посмотреть архивную копию. Даты проведения и победители: * Со 2 по 30 апреля 2019 г. **'Победители': punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy и Baileythebookworm Конкурс костюмов Конкурс костюмов - это ежегодный конкурс, который, начиная с 2014 года, всегда проходит в октябре. В этом испытании участники в реальной жизни одеваются так, как их аватары в Habitica, публикуют свою фотографию в социальных сетях, оставляют ссылку на нее в разделе «Заметки» в задаче испытания и получают достижение «Участник Конкурса костюмов». Начиная с 2015 года, фотографии участников конкурса размещаются в блоге Habitica, если участник не указал иное. Испытание «Снова в школу» Снова в школу. Советы Испытание «Снова в школу. Советы» («Back-to-School Advice» Challenge) просит участников написать в социальных сетях, как они используют Habitica для улучшения своих учебных навыков, поделиться историями об успехах в учебе или просто дать совет по использованию Habitica. Даты проведения и победители: * С 12 по 30 сентября 2014 г. **'Победители': DJ Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950 и Mizuokami * С 27 августа по 27 сентября 2015 г. **'Победители': Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery и goblin Снова в школу. Подготовка Испытание «Снова в школу. Подготовка» («Back-to School Preparation» Challenge) включает в себя набор задач, предназначенных помогать ученикам и студентам перестроиться с летних каникул на учебу. Даты проведения и победители: * С 8 августа по 30 сентября 2017 г. **'1-ое место': Alexander Beyer **'2-ые места': Edrine Yumang, Metaluce, biubiubiu, Os_0013, sophiashinies, Brown, axb286, useper и Yomogia * С 8 августа по 2 октября 2018 г. **'Победители': Hanieh S, MXD, boknoy4, zyf32123 и MotThePaladin Испытание «Spread the Word» В ходе испытания «Spread the Word» («Расскажи всем») участникам предлагалось опубликовать пост о Habitica в блоге или социальных сетях. Авторы лучших постов получили самоцветы. Даты проведения и победители: *Январь 2014 г. **'1-ое место': ALEX KRALIE **'2-ые места': sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes и thaichicken * С 31 декабря 2014 г. по 31 января 2015 г. **'1-ое место': TomFrankly **'2-ые места': GinnyLovegood, InfH, hollyandvice, Esor Huang, Lisa, Archimagos, Purplatypus, Graowf, bbundy, anna_roed, 839120, kburk97, Dreavyn, Jujimufu, Andrea Enke, cerovac, olafthesnowman, DarkMayhem и FoxWhiskers Испытания в День дураков ПОДЧИНИТЕСЬ СВОИМ ЦВЕТОЧНЫМ ВЛАДЫКАМ :D (2015) В День дураков 2015 года, Lemoness/NOT A FLOWER опубликовала в Таверне официальное шуточное испытание. Веселись с Апрельским шутом! (2017) В День дураков 2017 в Таверне было представлено официальное испытание под заголовком «Party with the April Fool!» («Веселись с Апрельским шутом!»), созданное участником Definitely Not the April Fool. С 1 по 3 апреля игроки могли поделиться изображениями своих аватаров в социальных сетях с ссылкой на Habitica и хэштегом «HabiticaAprilFools», чтобы получить шанс выиграть самоцветы. Эта статья в блоге содержит аватары всех победителей, также как и другие понравившиеся игрокам изображения. Победители: Anna Lilliman, CaptivatingLight, Lalaitha, Tousled Smile и Acquafortis Fortis April Fool's Social Media Challenge (2018) В День дураков 2018, в Таверне было представлено официальное испытание под названием «April Fools' Social Media Challenge». С 1 по 3 апреля жители Habitica могли поделиться своими аватарами с крошечными питомцами и скакунами в социальных сетях для того, чтобы получить шанс выиграть самоцветы. Эта статья в блоге содержит аватары всех победителей, сотрудников Habitica, а также другие понравившиеся игрокам изображения. Победители: Al Lith, Frar of the Lonely Mountain, Garwinna, Meakuel и Koliz. Испытание «Send Us a Postcard» С 19 июля по 31 августа 2016 года игроки, отправившие сотрудникам Habitica открытку (при этом указав свой обратный адрес), получили лимитированную открытку Habitica с промо-кодом для набора Необычные доспехи. Ранее промокод для этого набора выдавался только на конвенциях. В этом испытании не было победителей и, соответственно, не было награды. Сотрудники подробно описали результаты испытания в блоге. Испытание «Mobile App Challenge» Испытание «Mobile App Challenge» проводилось в феврале 2016 года. Для участия в испытании пользователи должны были загрузить либо мобильное приложение для iOS, либо мобильное приложение для Android. Десять случайно выбранных победителей получили по 10 самоцветов. Победители: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter и candieb Конкурс «Habitica Video Sharing Contest» Конкурс «Habitica Video Sharing Contest» («Поделись видео о Habitica») был анонсирован 8 января 2016 года, когда Habitica выпустила свое первое рекламное видео, и завершился 31 января. Для того, чтобы участвовать в испытании, игроки должны были поделиться этим видео в социальных сетях и оставить ссылку на их пост в комментариях к заданию испытания. Случайный участник испытания получил 25 самоцветов. Победитель: Baggs98 Испытание «Name the Gryphon» Испытание Name the Gryphon было запущено 31 июля 2015 года, в День наречения Habitica. С того момента и до 10 августа более 1600 игроков предлагали название для королевского пурпурного грифона, который стал новым логотипом Habitica. 30 самоцветов было присуждено игроку NobleTheSecond, который предложил имя "Melior", а второе место получилTangyDragonBBQ, который независимо от первого игрока предложил похожее имя. 1-ое место: NobleTheSecond 2-ое место: TangyDragonBBQ fr:Défis officiels d'Habitica en:Official Habitica Challenges Категория:Испытания Категория:Стимулы Категория:Сообщество